


Kindness of the Sea (Mermaid Version)

by BowTieGuy_the_Writer



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Edgeplay, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Monstergirl, Riding, Switching, Tsunderes, Vaginal Fingering, calling you sir, mermaid, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTieGuy_the_Writer/pseuds/BowTieGuy_the_Writer
Summary: The listener of this script is a human man who fell from his ship during an intense storm out at sea. You the performer play a kindly mermaid who rescues this man by bringing him to shore, thus saving his life. Unbeknownst to him, you are in the middle of breeding season and are yet to have found a suitable mate, so when he asks to repay your kindness, you come up with a mutually beneficial arrangement. This script starts off with the listener waking up on the beach with you laying on top, listening to his breathing.
Kudos: 3





	Kindness of the Sea (Mermaid Version)

**Author's Note:**

> ***NOTES***
> 
> / / indicates noises or sfx,  
> [ ] indicates tone of voice for the proceeding lines,  
> { } indicates a soft/whispered tone of voice,  
> ~ ~ indicates words that should be said with some emphasis,  
> ( ) indicates pauses and other unspoken notes
> 
> -feel free to improv or change any sentences if you feel like there is something off about the script
> 
> -any 'sfx' such as beach ambiance or skin sounds are entirely optional
> 
> -if you have a binaural microphone, feel free to use it any time the script calls for whispering
> 
> -if you fill this script, please make sure you credit me by including the link to my username and/or script masterlist
> 
> -this script is about ~1400 words long

***SCRIPT STARTS***

/sound of gentle waves in the background/ (NOTE: this sound continues for the entire script if you plan on including it)

/gasp/

[shocked] You're awake!

/relieved sigh/

[relieved] Oh thank the gods you're alive! I was worried you weren't going to make it for a second there.

(beat)

[shocked] Oh! Who am I? [self confident] I'm the one who rescued you!

(beat)

[caring] Yes, silly, ~rescued~! You almost ~drowned~ out there!

(beat)

[confused] Oh, you... You don't remember what happened?

(beat)

[concerned] There was a terrible storm a few hours ago that ravaged your ship! I couldn't just sit there and watch you fall overboard and into the sea, so I swam as fast as I could to bring your head above water! I was worried that you weren't going to make it, so I brought you to this little island where you could rest and heal from your injuries.

(listener tries to stand up, but you are laying on top of him)

[concerned] H-Hey! What are you doing, sir! You were half dead just minutes ago, you shouldn't be getting up and exerting yourself! You can get back to your crew when you're energy is restored! Just... Just stop squirming! You won't be able to lift me off with your reduced strength anyways, so just lay here for a little longer and rest.

(beat)

[caught red handed, stammering] W-w-why am I laying on top of you? Oh, um... I, uh... I was checking your breathing and heart beat, obviously! That's all!

(listener notices your tail)

[normal tone] Huh? Is there something wrong with my tail?

/gasp/

[soothing] No no no! Please don't freak out! /gentle shushing/ I promise I'm not going to eat you, sir! I'm just a mermaid! I won't hurt you, I swear! I saved you from drowning, remember? 

/gentle shushing/ 

{sweet} Theeeere we go... It's okay, sir... It's okay... You're safe now... That's it... Just breeeath... /sigh/ Rest and catch your breathe, sir. 

I'm just going to start taking off these soaking wet clothes of yours... /clothes noises/

(beat)

[tsundere] W-what?! No! I-I'm... I'm just making sure you, uh... don't get cold! That's all, you... you perv! /clothes noises continue/

(beat)

[shy/flustered] W-wait, say that again? You... You want to repay my kindness? O-oh, ummm... That's very generous of you, sir... 

[tsundere] Y'know I... I didn't save you because I ~wanted~ a reward from you or anything... 

(beat)

[shy] A-anything I want? W-well... if you're offering... there... there is ~something~ I have in mind... B-but you don't have to say yes! I won't be upset if you don't want to do it!

(beat)

[nervous] Well, I have a bit of a predicament if you're willing to... ~help~ me out... See, mermaid breeding season began a few days ago, and just like last year, I haven't been able to find a suitable mate because... because, um... 

/deep breath/ Well I'll just say it. I... I'm a virgin! But these hormones have been making me so horny, and the smell of your skin was making my mind race while I watched over you. So... will... will you please breed me, sir?

(beat)

[trying not to sound hurt] I-it's okay if you don't want to! I know humans are put off by my tail so if you-- (cut off)

(beat)

[relieved] Wait... Really? You... You will? /deep sigh/ Oh, thank you thank you thank you! Gosh, I'm so flustered, I-I don't know what to say!

{sexy} Well... How about I don't say anything at all, and just get started with this hard cock throbbing against my scales. /giggle/ Well yes, I ~do~ want you to cum inside me, but I want you to build up a big load first, so I'm going to use my wet mouth /kiss/ to get you /kiss/ nice /kiss/ and hard for me. 

Just lay back, /kiss/ relax, /kiss/ and let me do the work for now...

(NOTE: the next section is a blowjob scene. Go right ahead if you want to improv any sounds/sentences. Add moaning, sucking, licking, kissing, slurping, deepthroat, skin and/or wet sounds between words where you see fit, using the ellipses as an indicator)

{sexy} Mmmm... Oh gods... you're so hard for me already, sir... How's that feel, hmmm? 

Do you like my soft hands running up... and down... this hard shaft? 

/moan/ Thank you, sir. I heard men like having their cocks... sucked... do... do you want me to try that, sir? 

Yeah? O-okay, I'll start by using my tongue /licking between words/... to get your cock... wet all over... and continue to stroke it... while I put the head... in my mouth... and mmmm... suck the tip /sucking/licking between words/

swirl my tongue around it... just like that... and caress your thighs... Do you like the way my lips feel, sir? 

Yeah? Mmmm... What if I... rub it against the inside of my cheeks... /moan/ I want to put all of in my mouth sir... Yes, look into my deep blue eyes... oh gods, you feel so good in my mouth, sir... 

Do you feel my soft breasts pressed against your thighs? Mmmm... I just need to grind on your leg a little... Are you getting close? Please don't cum just yet, sir. I need you to cum in my pussy, remember? 

/stop sucking, sigh/ Gods, I'm so turned on right now.

{close, soft whisper} Do you feel that, sir? On your leg? That isn't sea water making it wet. /giggle/ I ~need~ to ride that cock. I ~need~ you inside me right... now!

/sounds of repositioning, sigh/

(NOTE: similar to before, feel free to improv or include any sex sounds/sentences, including moans, kisses, deep breathes, etc)

{sexy} There we go, let me just line up your cock and... 

/moan/ Oh fuck sir, you're spreading my lips! Let me just slowly... ease you in /moan/... 

I'm going to hold it right here. /deep breath/ Let me get used to feeling you inside me. /sigh/ You fill me up so perfectly. I-I'm going to go deeper now. /moan/ Fuck, I love your cock, sir. 

You're almost all the way in. /moan/ Fuck, that feels so good. 

Can... Can I kiss you while I start to move up and down? /kissing between words/ Do you feel me clenching on your cock? /moan/ 

You're making me so wet... Can I please go a little faster sir? 

[energetic] Ooooh fuuuuck that feels ~so~ good! My pussy is pulsing for you sir! 

/panting, moans/ My arms are trembling, I... I can't hold myself up much longer! Are you getting close again? Yeah? /exertion sound/ Fuck, then I need to get off of you now. 

/deep breathing, one 'fuck' under your breath/ I know you're close, I am too, but I want you on top of me when you cum so it stays inside my pussy, okay? I'm just going to lay back on the sand and--

(beat)

[out of breath, curious] Wait, what are you doing with your fing-- (cut off, listener starts rubbing your clit)

/sharp inhale/

[turned on] Oh fuck yes! /moan/ Oh gods, you're rubbing my sensitive clit so well! /moan/ Oh that's not fair sir! Now I'm going to cum all over your hands! 

/moan/ No no no, please don't stop, please don't stop sir! Please put your fingers inside me! /moans, whimpers/ Oh gods that's so good! 

/moan/ Faster! Please go faster sir! Yes! Kiss my nipple just like that! Oh, it feels so good! /moan/ I... I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Fuck I'm cumming! 

/orgasm, followed by panting/

[catching your breath] Please, ~PLEASE~ put your cock inside me sir! I ~NEED~ your cum ~RIGHT NOW~!

(beat)

[very horny] Fuuuck, you're still so hard! Please go as fast as you want sir! /moan/ Fuck me hard! Use my pussy and cum inside me ~please~! 

Breed my tight mermaid pussy sir! Fuck, pound me hard! /moans, panting/ Are you going to cum? Yeah? You're going to cum sir?

I think I'm going to cum again too! Please cum with me sir! Cum with me! Kiss me while you cum deep inside my pussy! Yes! 

/kissing, muffled orgasm/  
/deep satisfied sigh/

{caring, a little out of breath} Wow... that... that felt ~amazing~, sir. I've never been able to cum that hard by touching myself alone. Mmmm... I can still feel your cum inside me... So warm... 

/sigh/ Thank you for this, sir. Can... can you just lay here on the sand with me a little longer? We can get you back home soon, I promise. I just want to cuddle up next to you... and rest my head on your chest /skin sounds/... and caress your face. 

/deep breath/ You were so good to me. Thank you, sir. /kiss/

***END***

Script by u/BowTieGuy_GWA on Reddit, @BtgWriter on Twitter


End file.
